


A Normandy Family Christmas

by BlackwatchAgent



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackwatchAgent/pseuds/BlackwatchAgent
Summary: Someone brings a little Christmas cheer to the Normandy so the gang decides to do a Secret Santa gift exchange.This gets super sappy at the end.Please don't mind any typos, I'm a little out of practice on writing.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: MEFFW Secret Santa Exchange 2020





	1. It Started with a Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CristalDePhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristalDePhoenix/gifts).



**It Started with a Tree**

Garrus and Shepard walked into the mess for their usual shared dinner and stopped just as they turned the corner from the elevator. On the port side of the larger mess table was a seven foot tall hologram showing a Christmas tree, complete with angel topper. 

Shepard took in the image and the corners of her mouth turned upward. In the sea of turmoil that was the war, it was nice to see the signs of life. 

“What am I looking at here, Shep?” Garrus’ gravel filled voice pulled Shepard back from her thoughts. 

“I do believe that is a Christmas tree.” Shepard could hear the smile in her own voice.

“A what?” Garrus’ brow plates lifted in a clear indication that he was confused. Shepard honestly was too. She knew little about the holiday. Her parents weren’t religious and she grew up in space. Other kids had Christmas trees and gingerbread, but Shepard had the stars. Admittedly, it meant that there were some cultural gaps that she had to overcome when talking to Earthers but she loved growing up in space. Now though, Shepard’s childhood left her stumbling to answer Garrus’ simple question about human customs.

“Uh, some humans celebrate a winter holiday called Christmas. It’s tied to one of our religions but many people just celebrate it even if they don’t practice Christianity.” 

“And you need a tree?” Garrus questioned, not entirely satisfied with Shepard’s explanation. Shepard tried to make the connection between the religion and the tree but she was unsure what the significance was herself. 

“Yes? I’m not really the expert here… I grew up in space.” Garrus nodded, understanding the underlying implication that she had no idea either way.

“So, is the tree usually a hologram?” Garrus slung his arm around Shepard’s shoulder as they stood admiring the twinkling lights. She wrapped her arm around his waist in return.

“No… Hey EDI, who put up the tree?” Shepard would put money on Kaidan, he grew up in pine tree country. 

“Major Alenko.” EDI’s slightly mechanical voice replied.

“Ah.” Shepard kicked herself for not making the bet out loud. Garrus turned and looked down at Shepard over his cowl. 

“Ah?” 

“Kaidan grew up on an orchard. He’s probably used to a real tree and big Christmas celebrations with his family.” Just as Shepard finished speaking, the major turned the opposing corner coming from his makeshift office in Starboard Obs.

“That I am Shepard. Thought a little piece of home might be nice. I can take it down if it’s distracting.” Kaidan stopped just to their left, a pained expression on his features. Shepard imagined that he was struggling with thoughts of home. He still hadn’t heard news about his father.

“Don’t you dare… I haven’t seen a Christmas tree, even a hologram, in years.” Traynor practically hollered from the opposite side of the mess, her eyes never leaving her data pad.

“Shep?” Kaidan asked, leaving the final approval with her.

“I’m fine with it as long as the crew is fine with it.” Shepard knew that humanity had a lot of holidays and that not everyone celebrated all of them. While she was fine with the tree and the little moment of holiday cheer, she wouldn’t push it on others.

“Shepard?” EDI called from the ceiling.

“Yes EDI?” Shepard instinctively looked toward the cockpit where EDI’s physical body was sitting. It didn’t matter that EDI was technically everywhere in the ship, Shepard still associated the AI with her body.

“I have done some research and I have learned of the human custom called Secret Santa. Would it be possible to facilitate this as a crew?” Shepard stopped to wrack her brain for what that meant. Just as she remembered this specific variation on a gift exchange, Garrus squeezed her shoulder for attention.

“Santa?” He asked quietly. Shepard could tell he was slightly embarrassed. She was too if she were honest. She didn’t really have a good explanation for the fictional toy bearer.

“Oh man. Kaidan, can you explain this one? I’m a little out of my element.” Kaidan shrugged and moved to speak but Joker’s voice filled the room from the same speakers that EDI’s had a few moments before.

“I got this spacer. Basically, we lie to kids so they behave and tell them a magic man gives all the good children toys for Christmas. We call him Santa Claus. A Secret Santa is a gift exchange. You pull someone’s name from a hat and no one knows who has who until you all give each other gifts.” Shepard pinched her brow. Joker always teased her about growing up in space, which was thick considering he spent most of his childhood on a space station.

“Joker, if I remember correctly, you are also a spacer…”

“Half, I didn’t end up on Arcturus ‘til later. You were born on a ship.” The smugness in Joker’s voice came through, even on comms. They had the same argument at least once per week.

“Yeah, yeah.” Shepard waived as if to dismiss him. 

“Shepard, I could facilitate the drawing of names. I, unlike the rest of the crew, can isolate parts of my memory. In effect, I could make assignments without knowing the results myself.” EDI had been expressing more and more interest in human customs, specifically around friendship. Shepard wasn’t surprised that she had landed on the idea. 

In a previous life, Shepard would have found any holiday celebration frivolous and distracting. Now though, Shepard knew all too well that life was short. She worked hard to let go when it made sense for crew morale. And she tried to find moments of fun for her own well being too. Shepard had also taken a particular interest in showing EDI the more human concepts that the AI couldn’t easily understand from the extranet.

“Alright EDI, take a poll of the ship. Explain to the non-humans what exactly everything is and see if they want to join too. We will be at the Citadel for a few days so everyone can decide and sign up by then. Keep the credit limit small so that everyone has enough funds to participate.”

“Understood.” 

“Never thought you would say yes to that. I can’t wait to hear how Javik turns EDI down.” Joker’s voice was dripping with excitement. Shepard couldn’t help but imagine him bouncing in his seat.

“Joker, you wound me. I think it will be fun to celebrate something for a change. And… I want a recording of Javik’s answer.” She smiled now, imagining the crew exchanging gifts and Javik scowling in a corner. “Let me know when we are on route to the Citadel.”

“Aye, Aye Commander.”


	2. EDI

EDI came to Shepard a few hours after they had talked in the mess. Well, Shepard had been in the mess. EDI was her usually omnipresent self. But now she had come to Shepard’s quarters in her physical body. 

Shepard gestured to the couches in the lower level of her cabin and sunk into her seat. EDI carefully lowered herself into the adjacent seat. 

“What brings you up, EDI?” Shepard knew that EDI often had questions that only Shepard would answer. Usually though, EDI would wait for Shepard to head to the bridge or would just ask via the comms. Her visit this evening was different.

“Shepard, I believe that too many of the crew would like to participate in the Secret Santa. I also anticipate that some of the crew will experience anxiety if they are assigned a more famous crew member as their gift receiver.” Shepard hadn’t thought about either of those hiccups when she had agreed to the whole Secret Santa affair. She wasn’t sure if having that information would have changed her mind but she wished that at least this could have been simple. She remembered the trip to Menae where an ensign tripped up trying to remember whether or not to salute. Shepard thought it was amusing the first time it happened. The next twenty or so times were not as funny. The crew were finally comfortable enough to keep their cool in a professional setting but Shepard could see how there could be challenges in a more personal situation. 

Shepard had enough big problems to tackle across the galaxy, she didn’t have the bandwidth for the smaller ones on her ship. “What do you suggest EDI?” Given that EDI had taken the time to analyze all the possibilities, Shepard was nearly certain that she had suggestions to prevent these issues. 

“I would suggest breaking into groups based on familiarity. I can analyze who spends the most time with one another and create groups of ten based on the data.” Shepard was caught off guard by the idea that ten would be the smaller group size.

“EDI, how many crew members signed up for the exchange?”

“All, except for Javik.” Shepard wasn’t at all surprised that Javik refused the offer to have fun. She was surprised but just how many people were interested. There were 48 souls on board the Normandy, so 47 Secret Santa’s. No wonder EDI was concerned. She was right, that was too many people to do one big exchange. It would take hours...

“Make it happen EDI.”

“Yes, Shepard.” Shepard expected that to be the end of the conversation but EDI’s mobile platform did not move to leave.

“EDI?” Shepard asked tentatively.

“Yes, Shepard?”

“Is there anything else?”

“Yes, I have a question but asking would counter the secretive nature of a Secret Santa.” Shepard was struck by just how human EDI could be. How many Secret Santa’s agonized over consulting their giftee’s best friend over the centuries? EDI was in good company.

“EDI, I believe I have seen enough vids to know that often people break the secret when they don’t know what to get their person.” EDI took a few seconds to respond. Shepard knew that she was analyzing data available on the extranet. Shepard also knew that EDI only paused for the benefit of the crew. She had her answer ready in nanoseconds. 

“I believe you are correct Shepard.”

“Well then, if you think I can be helpful, ask away.”

“I have generated the Secret Santa assignments. I have been assigned Specialist Traynor but I am unsure what to purchase for her. I have analyzed her behavior and believe that she is most interested in her work. The Alliance provisions this ship and Specialist Traynor’s work. As a result I… I am at a loss.”

“You analyzed her behavior?” Shepard didn’t like the sound of that. EDI didn’t have the human concept of privacy outside of security concerns. Shepard often had to remind EDI about boundaries.

“Yes.”

“Was all the data from her work on the Normandy?”

“Yes.” Shepard let out an audible sigh of relief.

“Well there's your problem. Sam’s entire life is not her work.”

“I do not monitor crew outside of the Normandy. That would be a violation of their privacy.” Shepard had asked EDI to keep her monitoring to work related activities. She was glad that EDI had not only compiled but was able to understand the reason behind the request. It also provided insight into why EDI didn’t have any idea what to get Sam.

“Traynor is newer to the crew but I have still met her on the Citadel to hang out a few times. She is really into Kepesh-Yakshi. She also likes chess. And… I distinctly remember her trying to use the bathtub in my apartment. I think she’s probably a bubble bath kind of person.”

“Thank you Shepard. I will look into possible gifts with this new information.” EDI made her way to leave the cabin. Shepard looked down at her omni-tool and sure enough, EDI had sent her assignment. Shepard didn’t open it yet though.

“Hey, EDI?” EDI turned back to face Shepard. “Who all is in my group?”

“Specialist Traynor, Advisor Vakarian, Dr. T’Soni, Admiral Tali’Zorah, Lieutenant Vega, Major Alenko, Lieutenant Cortez, Jeff, yourself, and I will be in the same group. We have the most contact with one another and seem the most at ease in each other’s presence.” 

“Can you follow up with that group to find a time to meet? I think we can do the exchange in my Citadel apartment. If we can’t meet before we disembark the station, then the port lounge will work.”

“I will make the arrangements.”

“Thanks EDI.”

“You are welcome, Shepard.” 

It was only after EDI left that Shepard opened her omni-tool message. As soon as she saw the name staring back at her, she was hit with a wave of nerves. 

She closed the message and started looking through a list of stores on the Citadel.


	3. Garrus

Garrus was under the Thanix trying to fix loose wiring that had been affecting his calibrations for days. It was late into the night cycle when he finally came out from underneath the Normandy’s main gun. He had lost track of time and had spent a few hours tinkering away. He enjoyed the straightforward work that was calibrating. Every issue had a logical best answer; find where the system loses efficiency and reroute accordingly. War rarely had simple or logical solutions.

Every one of his plates creaked as he stretched and the shoulder that still held rocket shrapnel ached. He meant to get the shrapnel removed but as usual, he was consumed with his work. Maybe after the war he would finally get around to it. He could take Shepard far away and recuperate somewhere tropical. He shook his head back to the present and looked down at the blinking light of his omni-tool. There were four missed messages.

The first was his assignment from EDI as well as some information about the meeting to exchange gifts. Garrus had pulled James and found himself relieved. James was an easy target in terms of gifts. One of the earliest conversations Garrus had with James was about the mods on their rifles. James couldn’t wait for the newest enhancements and Garrus could make that happen easily. He was also relieved that it was someone he knew well. Most of the crew was new and Garrus was often too busy to make time to meet everyone. 

Garrus couldn’t help but think about the circumstances around James joining the Normandy. He was responsible for Shepard on Earth. Maybe this gift could be a small show of gratitude for keeping her safe. 

Garrus hated the six months that he and Shepard had been apart. When the Reaper’s attacked, all Garrus could think about was Shepard. James had been her guard on Earth. While most people saw him as a tool to prevent Shepard’s escape, Garrus knew that he was really there to protect her from protestors, reporters, and even some disgruntled Alliance soldiers. Garrus didn’t have words for how much it meant that someone had Shepard’s six when he couldn’t. 

Garrus quickly placed an order for a few mods that he knew Vega didn’t have yet before returning to his other messages. The second was from the Primarch. It was an encrypted file showing the most up to date troop movements. The Primarch requested input on strategy and Garrus did his best to respond with care. It always felt like he was condemning some Turians to death in order to save others. Shepard knew it weighed on him and often would confirm that he was giving the Primarch the best advice given the circumstances. Her approval helped.

The next message was from Shepard, letting him know that she was going to bed. It was a pretty common message between the two of them. Turians slept about half as much as humans so Garrus would usually stay up later into the night cycle than Shepard. She would let him know when she was going to sleep so that he knew to be quiet heading up to bed. It also helped him time when to sleep so they could wake up together. Those few moments of quiet together, first thing in the morning, were often the highlight of Garrus’ day.

The last message was unexpected. “Major Kaidan Alenko, Systems Alliance” flashed across the sender’s box. Garrus opened the message and started reading. 

> Hey G. I don’t know who you have for the Secret Santa but you may want to get Shepard a gift even if she isn’t your assigned giftee. Human couples tend to exchange gifts on Christmas.
> 
> -K.

Kaidan and Garrus had a tumultuous relationship over the last year. They got into a shouting match on the Citadel just before Shepard turned herself into the Alliance. Garrus couldn’t believe that Alenko would turn his back on Shepard and accuse her of betrayal. Alenko couldn’t believe that Shepard was with Cerberus. Alenko and Shepard had a personal history too which heightened the emotional stakes of the argument once Kaidan realized that Garrus and Shepard were more than friends. Shepard had ultimately stepped in and told them both to cool it. 

When Kaidan came aboard the Normandy after the Citadel coup, he reached out to Garrus to make peace. They had a few drinks and laid it all out. Alenko apologized for doubting Shepard. Garrus apologized for keeping secrets, both about their Cerberus missions but also about his relationship with Shepard. They ended that evening with a few rounds of Skyllian Five, which became a weekly event with Joker, Steve, and James. 

Still, it was the first time that Kaidan really acknowledged that Garrus and Shepard were a couple. It felt strange to Garrus. It also felt like Kaidan was making a huge effort to be a good friend, even when it might personally hurt. Garrus sent him a quick thanks for the heads up and started to turn the words over in his mind. 

Commander Shepard, Savior of the Citadel and Hero of Elysium, was easy to shop for. He could buy her a nice gun, some mods, even upgrades for her armor. But, where that felt appropriate for James, it felt impersonal when it came to his Shepard. 

Garrus sat on one of the crates with a thump. He wanted to give Shepard the galaxy, anything less seemed like it just wasn’t enough. 

Garrus opened the small crate just to his right. It contained what little he had left from home. He would never be able to give Shepard everything she deserved but he could offer something he held dear. 


	4. Gifts

**The Exchange**

Shepard was struggling to set up another hologram tree in her apartment just as Garrus walked in.

“Need some help there?”

“Oh, thank God. This thing keeps flickering. The lights are supposed to twinkle but the whole thing just blinks in and out.”

“It probably just needs calibrating.” Shepard laughed out loud. Garrus was a creature of habit. He liked repetitive tasks and ate the same thing for dinner nearly every day. He was more regimented than his self appointed “bad Turian” nickname would suggest. Shepard found comfort in Garrus’ predictability. Will all the turmoil and unknowns in her life, having a partner who was consistent and dependable mattered, on the battlefield and off. 

“I’m sure.” Shepard answered once she caught her breath. Garrus just shook his head but as he turned away from her, Shepard could see his mouth plates twitched in the equivalent of a Turian smirk.

“So decided to set up a tree here too?” Garrus asked as he opened the hologram projector.

“Yeah, figured if we were going to celebrate, might as well have a tree for the presents to go under.”

“Why would you put the presents under the tree?”

“I have absolutely no idea.”

“Humans are weird.” Garrus teased just as he snapped the holoprojector closed. 

“Got a fetish for weird?” Shepard teased back in a practiced banter.

“Just got a fetish for you.” Shepard still blushed every time Garrus shared his feelings for her. At times, everything felt surreal. 

“Well, speaking of weird… I am ordering food, can you pick out some dextro options? I only know that Tali likes Turian cheese. Beyond that, I know what rations you like best and that doesn’t seem like good party food.” Shepard held out the data pad as Garrus turned the tree on, now in perfect working order.

“I am not sure I know Tali’s food preferences.” Garrus said as he took the data pad. “But, I can pick out some pretty neutral options. 

“Thanks.”

Shepard left Garrus in the living room to get something to drink just as the door chimed. Shepard was on her way to grab some drinks but pivoted toward the door of the apartment. She opened it to find both EDI and Joker.

“EDI, we are supposed to be fashionably late.” Joker grumbled from under his cap.

“We set the meeting time for 1900 hours.” EDI replied.

Joker countered with “And I bet that we are the first ones here.”

Shepard waived them in before adding, “Well, Garrus is here.”

“Doesn’t count, he lives here.” Joker glared at Shepard. “Also, not helping.” Shepard hadn’t really given much thought to her living arrangement with Garrus. He slept in her cabin every night and they shared the apartment on the Citadel during shore leave. Still, he kept most of his personal gear in the Normandy’s main battery. 

There wasn’t much time to dwell on the thought before the door sounded again. This time a larger group, consisting of James, Kaidan, Steve, and Samantha walked in. The quartet, as Shepard had dubbed them, also had enough alcohol to provision a small battalion. Shepard escorted them to the bar as James whistled at the tree.

“You got a tree too Lola?” He asked as he shifted the two cases of beer he was managing.

“Yeah, got a star topper though. Seemed more fitting for the crew of a spaceship.”

“Look at you, getting in the spirit!” 

“Got to show some spirit for the non-humans. How else with they understand how crazy we are?”

“Ha! Now that’s what I’m talking about Lola.” James cheered as he set down his beer. 

The door chimed once again but Garrus grabbed it this time. Shepard was busy helping the quartet get settled. She stopped at the tree admiring the presents underneath. This was something she could get used to. 

Liara and Tali walked in with Garrus following behind. In his hands were several bags of what Shepard assumed was food. Shepard pointed Liara and Tali to the tree as she skirted past them to help Garrus unload everything. 

“I got this Shep.” Garrus reassured as Shepard grabbed one of the bags.

“I know but I still want to help.” She bumped him with her hip. They began reaching around one another to set up the food. James, as usual, was the first one to make his way to the kitchen. Shepard called everyone else over, knowing full well that James could easily put away half the food. 

The group ate and talked for nearly an hour before EDI chimed in, “I believe now would be an appropriate time to exchange gifts.”

“Uh, EDI you could just say you want to open gifts.” Joker teased.

“Very well, I would like to start the gift exchange.” EDI mimed back. Joker rubbed his eyes under his cap and started moving back toward the living room. 

“Okay, who’s up first?” Kaidan asked with a clap.

“If it is alright, I would like to begin with my gift.” EDI answered.

“You’re up then EDI.” Shepard motioned toward the tree. EDI retrieved a meticulously wrapped gift that was no larger than the palm of her hand.

“My gift is for Specialist Traynor.” EDI walked toward Sam and handed her the small box.

Sam started to undo the wrapping as if trying to save the paper. Joker and James both chided her for her care. Eventually she revealed a small box. “It’s a portable Kepesh-Yakshi set complete with the new expansions for Reaper and Cerberus forces.” Sam;s face lit up as she read the box. “Thank you EDI, this is brilliant.”

EDI nodded, “You are welcome. I believe that tradition would have you go next Specialist.”

“EDI, you can call me Sam.” Traynor jumped up and picked up a gift bag with lots of white tissue paper sticking out of the top. “I have Liara which I have to say proved a challenge. What do you get the person with all the galaxy's knowledge at her fingers?” Sam handed Liara the bag before heading back to her seat.

Liara removed the tissue paper from the bag before pulling out a well worn book. “A history of the Ancient Egyptians.” Liara turned the book over in her hands, opening it to the first page. “Thank you, I haven’t sat down to read for fun in ages.”

“Only you would read a textbook for fun.” Joker muttered. Liara responded with a glare.

“I don’t think you want the room to know what you do for fun, Mr. Moreau.” Shepard had a guess as to what the answer might be but she didn’t really want confirmation. Instead she redirected the conversation.

“Liara, I believe you are up next.”

“Yes, I was assigned EDI.” Liara retrieved an envelope from underneath the tree and placed it in EDI’s outstretched hand. The AI opened the envelope with precision to reveal a data disc. 

“It is a series of works on friendship from the greatest philosophers from the homeworlds of various Milky Way species.”

“Thank you Liara. I believe I will find this most illuminating.”

“She’s going to have so many questions.” Joker chuckled as he spoke.

“And as usually, you and I will have some answers.” Shepard shot back. “EDI, since you went first, who do you want to go next?”

EDI didn’t hesitate before answering, “Mr. Vakarian.” Shepard’s eyebrow rose but she imagined that EDI had a preferred order.

“Alright. James, the blue box is yours.” James jumped up and started ripping open the wrapping paper before he made it to his seat. By the time he sat down the box was open and he had one of the assault rifle mods in his hands. “Since I know you don’t use ultralight upgrades, I figured you would get a kick out of something with more power.” 

James held up the assault rifle piercing mod and the magazine upgrade. Both were brand new and the latest models. James unceremoniously dropped the now empty box to the floor before answering with, “Damn straight Scars. Gracias.” 

“Esteban, it’s your turn. Red bag.”

“Leave it to the boys to not get up themselves.” Tali teased from her spot on the couch. 

“Don’t worry Tali, I won’t be so lazy.” Steve winked as he picked up the red bag as well as a black box. Steve opened his gift to find a Seattle Sorcerers Jersey. “I can’t believe you actually purchased Sorcerers merch. That must have hurt.”

“Nah, they aren’t the Maestros but they aren’t half bad.” 

Steve handed the black box to Joker who was sitting directly on his left. “All yours flyboy.”

“A black box?” Joker sent a sideways look at Cortez. “Very funny.”

“I thought so.”

Joker tore into the box in much the same fashion that James opened his present. Inside was a datapad. “It's a ticket to test drive the new Texus Mark 4 sport racer. Very nice. Thanks man, almost makes up for your terrible taste in fighters.”

“Hey, the Trident is perfect. You just lack taste.”

“Yeah, my lack of taste is why the Trident’s were decommissioned.”

“Joker…” Shepard interjected. “I would like to see my present before the end of the night.”

“Yeah, yeah. Alenko, can you help a cripple out? The gold present is yours.”

Kaidan was sitting closest to the presents and didn’t even have to get up to retrieve the box in question. He leaned over and picked up the box, admiring the wrapping. “Did EDI help you with this?”

“Yes, I wrapped that as well.” EDI answered before Joker could. Joker rolled his eyes as Kaidan chuckled. 

Inside the box was a bottle of Canadian whiskey along with pure maple syrup. “Ah, the tastes of home. Joker, you do care.”

“I expect some of that whiskey next poker night.” Joker responded while avoiding eye contact.

“You got it bud.” Kaidan leaned back down and pulled a purple and silver package. Shepard immediately knew that it was for Tali, even before Kaidan passed her the box. It was nearly a perfect match for Tali’s suit.

“The newest Logic Arrest omni-tool? Kaidan, you know I don’t...” 

Kaidan cut Tali off before she could say more. “I know you like the Nexus. That is modded with the Nexus software. Best of both worlds. Maybe now I can convince you to switch.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Tali already had the omnitool booted up. “Thank you.”

“Could you hand Shepard the last gift?”

“Sure. Kaidan reached down again and pulled a large box wrapped in silver wrapping paper with a large blue ribbon. If Shepard had to guess at the start of the night, she would have thought this was for Garrus. It was beautiful and she hesitated a moment before pulling the ribbon. 

Once she had the box open, Shepard was greeted with the most beautiful fabric she’d ever seen. It was the same rich blue of Garrus’ markings and looked almost iridescent. Where Tali’s suit was covered in fluid swirls, this fabric had more geometric shapes and was simpler in it’s design. Shepard pulled it delicately from the box as Tali started to explain.

“It is a shawl made from Quarian fabric.”

“Tali, this is beautiful.” Shepard could hear the awe in her voice. Now that she had the shawl in her hands it looks like ocean water flowing with every movement. 

“Quarians were once known for our textiles. We don’t have much opportunity to show that off anymore but we all still learn to weave and sew as children.”

Shepard looked up to meet Tali’s face. “Did you make this?”

Tali’s posture changed and Shepard could tell she was embarrassed. “Yes, I… I wanted something simple and I know how much you like that particular shade of blue.”

Shepard didn’t have words for how much she appreciated the gift from one of her dearest friends. “Thank you Tali, this is something I will always treasure.”

Shepard carefully folded the garment and put it back in the box. She placed the box on the coffee table before looking at everyone around the room. “Well you all know who I have now but, I bent the rules a little bit.”

Since the moment Shepard had agreed to this gift exchange, she knew that she would get everyone something. They had all been there to support Shepard through this ridiculous war and she could never truly thank them all. The least she could do was show that she cared. 

“I got everyone something.”

“Commander, that is against the rules.”

“Yes EDI but I am the Captain of the Normandy so I think I can set some new rules.”

“Understood.”

Shepard started passing around gifts of various sizes. Once everyone had something in hand she instructed everyone to open them. 

“Sam, I figure I owed you a new toothbrush. I think that is the updated model.” 

Shepard took a deep breath before turning to Steve, who had tears in his eyes. “After you told me about Robert, I asked Hackett to add a commendation to his file for service to the Alliance. His ingenuity and bravery saved you and provided the Alliance with valuable intel. He deserves to be recognized for that. Hackett agreed and an award is being named in his honor.” Steve had tears streaming down his cheeks now and Kaidan gave his shoulder a squeeze. 

“Liara, I saw the picture of you with your mother in your office on Illium. After our conversation on the Presidium, I commissioned a dressmaker to create a match. I know it’s probably not exact but I hope you like it.”

“It’s perfect.” The words sounded stuck in Liara’s throat. 

Shepard continued around the room. “Joker, Hackett was able to access your mother’s personal logs. Everything that wasn’t classified has been forwarded to you.”

“EDI, I would suggest thinking about a last name. I requested official identification and background documents so that you are treated like any other human in Citadel space.”

Most of the room was sniffling now. Shepard barreled through her explanations not trusting her own composure to last much longer. 

“Garrus, those paints are from Palaven. I actually called Sol for help. She said you used to spend hours painting with your mom.”

“Tali, that bracelet is made from stones I picked up on Rannoch. Now you can carry home with you wherever you go.”

“James, you are now officially an N4. You don’t need ICT. You’ve accomplished more in the last few months than I ever did in Rio.. You now have access to the N archives. I suggest you start studying if you want to make N7 some day. And, your armor was updated with your new designation.”

“Kaidan, your gift was honestly the hardest…” Shepard had to take a steadying breath. She spent hours thinking about the best gifts for the crew but she knew that this would lift a huge weight from Kaidan’s shoulders. “I found your students. I offered transfers to the Normandy for anyone interested. Unsurprisingly, they all want to talk to you first. All their contact information is on that data pad.”

“Holy shit Lola… You really pulled out all the stops.” James looked younger as he spoke. 

“You all are family. I mean that. No matter what happens I wanted to show you how much you mean to me.”

“Don’t get sappy on us now Shepard.” Joker teased as he leaned over to squeeze her knee. “You still have to keep my ass in line.”

Everyone said their thanks in turn. Shepard leaned into Garrus who started rubbing her back in reassuring circles. Once everyone had a chance to speak, Steve suggested drinks. 

It was several more hours before the crew headed out or passed out in the guest rooms of Shepard’s apartment. She and Garrus made their way to bed. As Shepard was brushing her teeth, Garrus came into the bathroom behind her holding a small box.

Shepard rinsed her mouth and turned to face him.

“You are the most amazing person I have ever met.” Garrus started as he looked at his hands. He was nervous and Shepard lifted his chin so that their eyes met. He leaned in so that their foreheads were touching in the Turian gesture before he continued. “I want to give you everything but even that wouldn’t be enough. So… I thought of something personal.”

Garrus reached out with one hand and wrapped Shepard’s hands around the gift. 

“You know you didn’t have to get me anything, right?” Shepard asked as she held the box.

“I know, I still wanted to. Open it.” 

Shepard removed the wrapping to find a Jewelry box. Inside was a pendant necklace with a smokey grey stone suspended from a silver chain. Where the stone met the chain there were small dark blue sapphires mounted in the silver. Shepard couldn’t help but think how well it would match the shawl Tali had given her earlier. 

“Garrus, this is gorgeous.”

“It was my mother’s.” Shepard’s emerald eyes shot up to meet Garrus’. “She gave it to me one of the last times I saw her. Said to keep it close to remind me that she loves me. Shepard, I love you. I love you more than anything. Please, keep this as a reminder of that.”

Shepard didn’t have words to respond. She wrapped her arms around Garrus’ cowl and jumped into a hug. When she finally found her voice again, she whispered into Garrus’ neck, “I will.”


End file.
